The Joker
The Joker is the most notorious villain of Batman's rogues gallery. Often considered among the best villains in fictional history, the Joker is a deranged, psychopathic clown with no care for human life. Pending on the incarnation, he kills people with weaponized clown props or commonplace weaponry. He has featured most prominently in Pokemon Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains, DC vs Marvel Villains and Video Game Villains War. Video Game Villains War Breaking Out The Joker breaks free from Arkham Asylum, terrorizing Haven City. Baron Praxis is called in to quell the violent killer, only to be treated with laughter. While the Baron uses his war mecha to fire at the clown, the Joker nimbly avoids his cannonfire. Eventually, the Baron gets smart and fires missiles. However, before the Baron can react, the Joker uses one of his television bombs to destroy the Baron's mecha. The Baron thinks he still has the upper hand, but the Joker reveals a small army of fellow Arkham inmates, including Clayface, Harley Quinn, Talia al Ghul, Solomon Grundy, and Poison Ivy. As the Baron tries to cut the Joker down, Joker shoots him dead. One Crazy Family Joker, reigning as ruler of Haven City, has an untimely encounter with the deposed Count Veger. Veger gets the draw on Joker, leading the clown to taunt the count. Before Veger can fire, however, Kefka Palazzo appears and captures Veger in a magic sphere. Though Veger tries to explain the situation, Kefka kills Veger without a thought. Joker, finding another kindred homicidal spirit, proposes an alliance. Kefka agrees wholeheartedly. Throughout the next few days, Kefka and Joker set about releasing inmates from the Asylum, occasionally enhancing them with the drug, Titan. One patient, however, doesn't need the formula to impress the Joker: Psycho Mantis. So to prove his worth, Kefka sends the Special Ops agent to destroy SHODAN, to resounding success. Joker also frees Sweet Tooth from his cell in Arkham. After Sweet Tooth murders the would-be usurper, Officer Tenpenny, Joker congratulates him on his victory. The celebration is cut short with the arrival of Fritz, left an outcast from the death of his master, Nero Neurosis. Fritz reveals a plan to take over Dreamland. Though Joker is skeptical of the idea, Kefka convinces him to go along with it. The Conquest of Dreamland After Scarecrow kills Zero2, the demon maintaining Dreamland's shields, Joker and his men are able to make their way through the kingdom. Joker, along with Harley Quinn, makes his way to King Dedede's inner sanctum, where they find the king trying to escape. He fights back, knocking away Harley Quinn and even the Joker when he gets too close. But the Joker readies a massive supply of explosives and buries Dedede under rubble. As Dedede struggles to get free, Joker produces a knife and finishes the job. Gallery Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dc villains Category:The Joker's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Joker and The Shredder Alliance from T.V. Show Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Clowns Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Batman Villains Category:Joker's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Superman Villains Category:Video Game Villains War Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Killer Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movies Villains War Category:Movie Villains Category:The Joker's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Rivals Category:Major Players Category:Pirates Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains